The present invention relates in general to a composition for weight reduction. More particularly, the present invention relates to a composition for weight reduction, comprising a water-soluble, low-molecular weight chitosan and a Hibiscus extract, and optionally, L-carnitine.
Obesity is known to be significantly correlated with the onset of various diseases in adults. In particular, obesity onset leads to the prevalence of diabetes, cholelithiasis, hypertension, heart diseases and cerebral apoplexy. The most rational method for treating obesity is to ingest only essential nutrients and limit caloric intake.
However, typically, such caloric-restricted diets severely limit the intake of food, causing an increase in one's desire for food intake after weight reduction.
Effective weight reduction can be achieved by both decreased caloric intake and increased caloric expenditure, resulting in reduced body fat accumulation. There is a need for a realistic method of weight reduction based on the control of caloric intake with the support of a functional aid, for example, by using a functional food capable of treating obesity and offering balanced nutrient intake without undesired side effects.
In order to induce an effective anti-obesity effect, the functional food used for body weight reduction should be capable of suppressing dietary fat absorption, promoting degradation of accumulated adipose tissue and inhibiting synthesis of body fat from nutrients derived from excessive sugars. Functional food products currently used in weight reduction comprise food ingredients having varying identified efficacies, which are simply mixed. Many of these products are ineffective and do not have ingredients which work synergistically. Furthermore, the effects of the ingredients can be reduced and severe side effects can arise from its use.